This invention relates to systems for the detection of explosives and other controlled substances such as drugs or narcotics as well as other chemicals used in clandestine activities.
Recent terror attacks have changed the dynamics of the explosive detection systems across the globe. Terrorists, acting singly or in concert, instill immense fear and apprehension in civilians and governments alike with their technical knowledge about explosives. In parallel, the world has experienced an increase in the transportation of contraband substances such as drugs or narcotics.
However, the field drug tests used by police around the country are wildly inaccurate leading to false arrests. According to a Dallas criminal defense lawyer at http://www.dallascriminaldefenselawyerblog.com/2009/03/police field drug tests garbag.html, there were over 500 cases over a two year period in Dallas county in which a suspected was arrested for drug possession and lab tests proved the substance was not drugs. Due to the significant implications of a false positive (an arrest based on wrong drug test result) or the possibility that a suspect with explosives or contraband substance is not detected by the field drug test, a reliable field drug tester is needed.